Mon bébé Edward
by helimoen
Summary: Un accident de voiture en 1918 contraint un jeune bébé à devenir orphelin et à tomber entre les mains d'un vampire nouveau-né. Tout en essayent de contrôler sa soif pour le bébé, Bella Cullen, tente de prendre soin de lui. Mais les loups-garou sont contre
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

Il y a quelque temps déjà, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction !

Après avoir lu la fiction **"My baby Edward"** de **BellandEdward4Evr** et eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, je me suis mise à la traduire !

Je remercie d'ailleurs cet auteur pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction !

Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, comme ça a été le cas pour moi !

J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres traduits d'avance à mon actif.

Je compte publier toute les deux semaines, car j'ai commencé l'écriture de ma première fiction en parallèle et donc il me faut du temps pour combiner les deux...

Je remercie **Twilight-BellaC** (ma Bêta) pour avoir l'extrême gentillesse de me relire et me corriger ! Aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses fictions !

Je laisse place à la lecture, en espérant avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre !

_**Disclaimer : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de BellandEdward4Evr, je ne fais que la traduire ! **_

_** De plus, les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !**_

**Résumé : **

_Edward Senior et sa femme ont décidé de s'installer à New York jusqu'à ce que l'épidémie à Chicago disparaisse de sorte que leur fils, Edward Junior, ne tombe pas malade. Ils prennent l'enfant de leur voisin avec eux, sur la route pour New York. Sur le chemin, ils ont un accident de voiture. Le seul témoin de l'accident est une jeune femme de 17 ans, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen... qui est un vampire. _

* * *

**Spéciale dédicace :****Je dédie ce premier chapitre traduit à ma Bêta en lui souhaitant un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Audrey ! Profite ! Fais la fête ! Peins de becs & hugs à ma canadienne préférée !**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**New York**

_**Point de vue externe.**_

**« Chérie ! Nous devons y aller ! »** Cria Edward Senior, comme il achevait de mettre leurs bagages dans sa voiture. Edward et sa famille avaient l'intention de déménager à New York jusqu'à ce que l'épidémie de la grippe espagnole se termine. Presque tout ceux qui étaient proches de leur voisinage étaient tombés malades. Edward ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre la sécurité de sa famille, c'est pourquoi Elizabeth et Edward décidèrent de déménager à New York.

**« Oui, mon chéri. »** Elizabeth vint en descendant les escaliers avec un bébé, Edward Junior, dans ses mains. Il est seulement âgé de trois mois et est le bébé le plus mignon qu'Edward Senior est jamais vu. 

**« Est-tu sûr que nous avons tout pris ? »** demanda Elizabeth avec inquiétude.

**« Oui. »** l'a rassura Edward et il l'embrassa ainsi que la tête de leur bébé.

**« Attendez-moi ! »** appela Jacob en courant dans les escaliers. L'enfant de son voisin, ses parents étaient morts de la maladie il y a environ une semaine. Jacob avait cinq ans ce jour-là. C'est après cela qu'Edward décida d'aller à New York pendant un certain temps. Jacob s'arrêta devant Edward Senior.

**« Va dans la voiture »**, ordonna Edward Senior en tapotant la tête de Jacob. Jacob s'assit sur le siège arrière et Edward ferma la portière pour lui.

**« Près à y aller ? »** demanda Edward, il prit la main libre d'Elizabeth et l'a lui baisa.

**« Très bien »**, soupira-t-elle et elle entra dans la voiture. Edward se dirigea vers le côté conducteur de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Il s'assit sur le siège du conducteur et démarra la voiture. Sa magnifique femme s'assit sur le siège passager avec Edward Junior sur ses genoux. Il se mit à rire, Elizabeth et Edward Senior sourirent. Elizabeth ferma la porte et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la route.

Elle semblait inquiète. **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** demanda Edward Senior en gardant ses yeux sur la route.

**« Je suis juste un peu inquiète, chéri, je vais bien »**, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

**« Bien »**, dit Edward en lui souriant en retour. Il savait que cela allait être un long trajet jusqu'à New York. Il était prêt pour ça. La route était brumeuse, il semblait qu'il allait y avoir un orage bientôt. Edward espérait que Jacob ne serait pas effrayé.

Il n'y avait pas de voiture en vue. Tout le monde était probablement à l'hôpital ou chez eux. Edward était content, il n'y avait pas de trafic. Ils se rendraient à New York plus rapidement. Edward Senior avait déjà informé l'agence qu'il ne serait pas en ville. Il était avocat et avait l'espoir que son fils perpétuerait son nom et deviendrait aussi un avocat.

Les nuages commencèrent à couvrir le peu de soleil. Certains étaient blancs, gris et noirs.

Edward vérifia son rétroviseur (central) pour voir si Jacob allait bien. Il lisait un livre. Edward souri. Il n'était pas un de ces enfants qui disent « Je m'ennuie », Jacob vous obéirait quand vous lui diriez de faire quelque chose. Il n'y avait toujours pas de voitures sur la route. Edward Senior leva les yeux une seconde vers les nuages puis de nouveau sur la route. Les nuages étaient tous devenus noirs.

Elizabeth et Edward Junior s'étaient endormis. Ils semblaient si paisibles. Edward les aimait tout les deux de tout son cœur. Il souri, Elizabeth et Edward Jr étaient mignons ensemble. Elizabeth était épuisée par tous les bagages qu'elle avait faits la nuit dernière. De plus, ils avaient dû partir tôt le matin. Edward Senior posa sa main droite sur celle d'Elizabeth. Il l'a serra doucement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward contrôla Jacob une fois de plus. Il s'était également endormi. Jacob ronflait fort pour un garçon de cinq ans.

Le ciel devint plus clair et les nuages plus sombres. Tout comme Edward le pensait, un orage. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il commença à pleuvoir des cordes. Il y avait également un peu de grêle qui tombait du ciel. Edward regarda sur le côté gauche de la route. Une femme très pâle était assise sur l'herbe, le regard au loin. Il voulait vérifier si elle allait bien. Toutefois, ils avaient si peu de temps. Edward regarda la route, la première voiture en une heure.

Il souhaitait que ça ne le fût pas. La voiture se dirigeait droit sur lui. Edward eu peur. Il ne voulait réveiller personne. Cependant, il devait attirer l'attention du conducteur. Il klaxonna, la voiture se dirigeait toujours sur eux. Il klaxonna de nouveau…rien. Edward se devait de réagir.

La voiture roulait vite. A quelques mètres de la voiture d'Edward, Edward agitait par peur et tourna rapidement le volant sur la gauche. La route était glissante et la voiture fit des tonneaux. Du verre se brisa un peu partout et la tête d'Edward se cogna contre le plafond de la voiture à plusieurs reprises. Sa voiture percuta l'autre et se mit à glisser sur le côté gauche de la route. L'autre voiture commença à glisser dans la direction opposée.

La douleur était atroce. Edward se mit à hurler de douleur. Il regarda Elizabeth, sa tête était ensanglantée. Ses bras couvrant Edward Junior pour le protéger. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer, Edward respirait difficilement.

**« Edward, non »**, pleurait Elizabeth, en tentant de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Sa ceinture l'a retenant de tomber. Elle grimaçait de douleur chaque fois qu'elle atteignait Edward.

Edward ne pouvait répondre à son cri.

**« Edward, nous avons besoin de toi »**, elle mit son bras ensanglanté sur son épaule.

Edward retrouva finalement sa voix. **« Adieu.…Je vous.…aime….tout les deux »**, il répondit aussi fort qu'il pouvait, mais ce ne fût qu'un murmure. Puis, les ténèbres l'emportèrent. Il laissa sa femme et son bébé pleurant dans la voiture.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Voilà ! donnez-moi vos impressions !  
**

**J'espère que cela vous à plu ! ^_^**

**Je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 2 qui s'intitulera "Edward Masen Junior" !**

**Bisous ! À très bientôt !**

**helimoen**

**xXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoici pour le chapitre 2 !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ça me motive encore plus ! ;) !**

**Merci encore à Audrey (Twilight-BellaC) pour sa correction !**

**Au fait, j'ai publié ce chapitre un peu tard ce dimanche, mais comme j'ai été malade tout le week-end, je n'ai pas trop utilisé l'ordinateur... désolé... =S  
**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Pour les reviews, mises en alertes...etc..., je remercie plus précisément : **

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta adoré ! désolé si j'ai pas pu te répondre ce week-end...mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais malade...gros becs & hugs !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 **(Ah ! là je ne t'ai pas oubliée ma belle ! gros becs ! ;D)** ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; fanny **(ma seule anonyme sur cette fiction ! ^^)**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR:**

- fanny : Wow ! je te retrouve également sur cette fiction ! c'est très gentil de ta part de me lire ! J'espère que tu appréciera cette fiction autant que ça a été le cas pour moi ! ;) ! Becs !

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 2**

**Edward Masen Junior**

**0**

**0**

J'étais en train de marcher sur le bord de la route. Il y avait quelques petits rayons de soleil traversant les nuages. Je portais une chemise à manches longues pour couvrir ma peau. Il n'y avait pas de voiture sur la route jusqu'à présent.

Je marchais depuis des heures en pensant à la même phrase encore et encore. Je suis un monstre. Cela faisait environ trois mois que j'étais un vampire, Carlisle pense déjà que j'ai un grand contrôle de moi-même. Je me sens toujours horrible. J'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole et le docteur Carlisle m'avait transformée juste avant que je ne meure. Mes parents étaient déjà morts une semaine avant que je ne devienne malade. Ils me manquent. Je m'assis dès lors que les nuages commencèrent à couvrir ce qu'il restait du soleil. Génial ! Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. J'expirai. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel.

Les nuages étaient en train de devenir noirs. Juste ce à quoi je m'attendais. De la pluie. Il commença à pleuvoir à verse, un orage était juste sur le point de commencer. J'entendis la première voiture depuis des heures venant vers moi. Je vis une voiture blanche. C'était une voiture rare, seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre cela. Le conducteur me regardait et retourna son attention sur la route. Mes vêtements et mes cheveux devinrent trempés. Je soupirais, je devais rentrer à la maison. Je tournai sur ma droite et commença à marcher, je n'étais pas pressée.

J'entendis des crissements de pneus et me retourna. La voiture blanche était renversée et une voiture rouge sorti de la route. Il fallait que je les aide, mais je ne devrais pas. Je senti du sang, je secouai ma tête. Je devais me contrôler. Carlisle n'aurait pas voulu que je les aide. Je commençai à marcher vers la maison. Je me sentais si mal à ce moment là… J'entendis un bébé pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je courus vers le bruit. Cela venait de la voiture blanche. J'allai jusqu'à la voiture et m'agenouilla à côté de celle-ci, afin que je puisse voir à travers la fenêtre.

Je vis un petit garçon sur le siège arrière avec du sang partout sur lui. Je couvrais ma bouche, ainsi je n'allais pas crier. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible (néanmoins appétissant) au cours de ma vie. Je dû ne pas tenir compte du cadavre et chercher le bébé. Sur le siège passager, il y avait une femme tenant son bébé. Son visage était couvert de sang et de pleurs, tout comme l'était son bébé. Il y avait un autre corps sur le siège conducteur. Je supposais que c'était son mari. La femme me vit.

**« A l'aide ! »** murmura-t-elle. Je me sentais si mal. Je brisais la vitre avec mon coude et je me faufilais par la vitre, à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle était assise sur du verre ensanglanté, tenant son bébé. Elle avait l'air faible.

**« Sauvez-le...sauvez mon bébé »**, supplia-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête comprenant l'importance de la situation. Il criait continuellement. Je pris délicatement le bébé de ses mains.

**« Merci...vous »**, dit-elle avec de la souffrance dans sa voix. Elle grimaça. Je lui tenais le bras avec mon bras droit.

**« Laissez-moi vous aider »**, murmurai-je en l'atteignant.

**« Non »**, chuchota-t-elle. Je m'arrêtai.

**« Je dois...aller au paradis...avec mon mari »** murmura-t-elle haletante.

Je retirais mon bras.

**« Prenez soin de...mon bébé »**, dit-elle avec davantage de souffrance et de larmes.

Je baissai les yeux sur le bébé en pleurs. Il était magnifique.

**« Je le ferai »**, lui murmurai-je.

**« Merci »**, dit-elle et ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Elle mourût. Ce pauvre bébé, il n'avait plus de parents.

Je ne pouvais pas me détourner. Je devais l'aider. Il y avait un sac avec des couches à l'intérieur. Je le pris et le mis sur mon épaule gauche. Il y avait aussi un parapluie, je m'en emparai également. Je mis le parapluie à l'extérieur de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Je rampais à l'extérieur de la voiture avec le bébé dans mes bras. Je me mis debout devant la fenêtre et commençais à marcher vers la maison. Le bébé continuait de pleurer. J'étais à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre de la voiture et regardais derrière moi. Puis…la voiture explosa. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Oh mon Dieu ! Je restais pétrifiée pendant environ dix minutes. Je tournais ma tête en arrière lentement et commença à marcher vers la maison.

Une forêt se trouvait devant moi. Je commençais pénétrer dans celle-ci, cherchant un endroit sec pour s'asseoir et trouver quelque chose pour garder ce bébé au chaud. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps avant que je trouve un coin. Il y avait une feuille géante qui couvrait suffisamment le bébé et moi pour s'installer. Il y avait seulement de la pluie qui ruisselait des bords de la feuille. Je m'agenouillai. Je mis le bébé sur mes genoux, de façon à ce que son dos repose sur mes cuisses. Il cessa de pleurer et me jeta un regard curieux. Je souris, il était si mignon. Je fermai le parapluie et le mis à côté de moi.

Je me mis à chercher dans le sac à la recherche de quelque chose pour garder le bébé au chaud. Presque tout ce dont le bébé avait besoin se trouvais dans ce sac, wow. Je trouvai une couverture, la sortit du sac et l'enroula autour du bébé. Quand je sortis la couverture, une photo sortit du sac. Elle tomba doucement sur mon bras. Je la ramassai et la regardai. Toutes les personnes de la voiture étaient dessus, excepté le petit garçon sur le siège arrière. L'homme sur le siège avant avait son bras autour de la femme sur le siège passager et celle-ci tenait le bébé. Je retournai la photo, écrit à la main d'une belle écriture, était noté, « Edward Sr, Elizabeth et Edward Masen Jr ».

**« Edward ? »** murmurais-je en le regardant. Il sourit. Je fis de même. Edward était le prénom parfait pour lui. Je remis la photo dans le sac. Puis, il bailla et ferma lentement ses yeux. Je décidai de rester jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il se mit à tonner, j'espérais que cela ne le réveillerait pas. Toutefois, cela le fit tressaillir et il se mit à pleurer. Cela me déchirait de l'entendre pleurer. Je le portai dans mes bras et commençai à le balancer un peu.

Il commença à se calmer et se rendormit. Même si je ne connaissais pas Edward depuis très longtemps, il était si adorable. Ses magnifiques yeux verts et son mignon petit nez.

**« Dors bien »** chuchotai-je et j'embrassai sa délicate petite tête. Je me sentais si désolé pour lui. Il ne verrait jamais plus ses parents à nouveau. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'il était spécial.

Carlisle ne me permettrait sûrement pas de l'adopter. Je devrai l'amener à un orphelinat afin que quelqu'un d'autre l'adopte. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'ils le confient à n'importe qui. Cette personne doit pouvoir se le permettre, prendre soin de lui correctement et l'aimer inconditionnellement Je voulais également être la personne qui le ferait.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? **

**Que va faire Bella ? **

**Laissez-moi quelques reviews ! Cela m'encourage à traduire ! **

**_Prochain chapitre :_ chapitre 3 : "S'il te plait ?"  
**

**Becs !**

**helimoen**

**xXxXxXxXx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**J'ai eu mon anniv' hier ! C'est donc muni de mon clavier et d'un gâteau au chocolat à proximité que je vous publie ce chapitre ! hihi ! ;D !  
**

**Vos reviews pour le chapitre 2 m'ont donné le sourire ! merci !  
**

**Comme promis, je publie le chapitre 3, qui est assez long, mais les prochains chapitres ne le seront pas autant, désolé !**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ou bien laissez moi juste une reviews pour signaler votre passage après votre lecture ! =D !**

**Merci Audrey pour ta relecture !  
**

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta adoré ! Bien contente d'avoir entendu ta voix ma belle ! Pleins de becs & hugs !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 **(hey ! becs !)** ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella **(salut ma belle !)** ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD **(bizzz !)** ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 **(un p'tit coucou ! :P)** ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria **(ravie de te retrouver ici !)** ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; xalexeex25 ; JENNY1001** (Je t'ai pas oublié ma belle ! ;D)** ; canard87 ; juliep14 ; evermore04 ; missbizkiss ; fanbella ; Robstenland ; becob85 ; nanouchka ; malicia78 ; hp-drago ; cchope** (Hello toi !)** ; didilafana ; Aliiiice ; fanny **(mon unique anonyme sur cette fiction ! ^^)**

**O00O**  
**Coucou aux nouveaux venus !  
**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR :**

** - fanny : **Merci d'apprécier autant cette fiction et surtout de me suivre sur mes 2 fictions ! Pour ce qui est de garder Edward, je pense que le chapitre que tu vas lire t'en apprendra un peu plus ! hihi ! Gros becs ma petite lectrice sans compte ! =) **  
**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 3**

**S**'**il te pla****î****t** **?**

**0**

**0  
**

Dehors, il cessa finalement de pleuvoir. Edward était toujours endormis dans mes bras. Il émettait de temps en temps de petits sons au hasard, il était si mignon. Je tenais Edward sur mon bras gauche tout en mettant le parapluie dans le sac. Puis, je me leva et le tint tendrement dans mes bras. Il commençait à faire soleil dehors, je devais rentrer sous peu. Par chance, j'étais dans une forêt.

Je commençai à marcher vers la maison, je n'étais pas loin. Cela me prendrait probablement vingt minutes pour me rendre là-bas. Je pouvais me contrôler jusque-là. Il était grand tant que je chasse de nouveau. L'odeur d'Edward était très agréable, cela me brûlait la gorge. Je devais me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Je sentis un troupeau de cerfs tout près, aucune de leurs odeurs ne pouvait être comparée à celle d'Edward. Cela rendait ma gorge en feu. Pas maintenant. Je secouai ma tête. Je devais me concentrer pour rentrer à la maison. J'arrêtai de respirer, c'était la seule solution. C'était étrange de ne sentir du tout. C'était mieux que de tuer Edward, beaucoup mieux. J'avais tué quelqu'un avant, quand j'étais un nouveau-née. Je regrettai tout ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais presque aucun contrôle. Depuis ce jour-là, je savais que j'étais devenue un monstre. J'ai tenté difficilement chaque jours de me contrôler. Je n'allais pas tuer une autre âme innocente, de nouveau. Cela devenait encore plus étrange, sans respirer. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, en espérant que je ne réveillerai pas Edward.

**« Bonjour »**, dit une voix menaçante. La personne était derrière moi, je devinai que c'était un homme. Je me suis retournée et vit un vampire avec des yeux rouges malveillants. Il avait une ceinture et seulement un pantalon. Je tenais Edward près de moi.

**« Salut »**, le saluai-je en retour, espérant qu'il me laisserai seule Il regardait Edward comme s'il était prêt à fondre sur lui. Il ne cessait de regarder Edward, ce qui me rendait davantage nerveuse. **« Que voulez-vous ? »**. Je reculai d'un pas.

**« Le bébé »**, me répondit-il avec un sourire malfaisant. Bien, il me semblait malveillant pour moi.

**« Je m'excuse, je ne peux pas vous aider »**, je me suis retournée et je recommençai à marcher. S'il vous plaît, ne me suivez pas, suppliai-je dans mes pensées. C'est bien ma chance. L'homme se tenait devant moi en un clin d'œil.

**« Oh, je pense que vous le pouvez »**, dit-il et il se mit à avancer vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas.

**« Non… »**, Je devais penser à quelque chose pour le faire s'en aller. **« Il est à moi »**, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, en essayant de paraître forte. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

**« Oh…nous verrons cela »**, l'homme me grogna dessus. Au moment où il allait m'attaquer, Carlisle me sauva. Carlisle se tenait devant moi et l'homme s'arrêta. Carlisle avait les bras croisés. Il me semblait en colère, je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui le mettait en colère…

**« Y-a-t-il un problème ici ? »**, demanda-t-il à l'inconnu.

**« Non, j'étais juste sur le point de partir »**, dit l'homme en marchant à reculons. Carlisle hocha la tête et l'homme s'enfuit. Je soupirai, soulagée.

Carlisle se retourna et me regarda comme je tenais Edward près de moi. C'était un gros dormeur.

**« Bella, est-ce que tu va bien ? »**, me demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je hochai la tête, ayant peur d'où il voulait en venir. Il regarda Edward, confus.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**, il pointa à Edward.

Oh, mince. **« Eh bien… »**, Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment l'expliquer. **« J'étais assise près de la route et j'ai vu un accident de voiture. Edward se trouvait dans l'une des voitures, qui était sur son capot. Je devais l'aider, Carlisle »**, j'essayai de lui faire éprouver de la sympathie pour d'Edward. Il serait plus compréhensif s'il se sentait mal pour Edward.

Il soupira doucement **« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait»**.

**« Merci »**, murmurai-je en regardant le dessus de la tête d'Edward. Il était toujours endormi dans mes bras, j'étais contente qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé pendant que l'homme tentait de l'enlever.

**« Quand prévoyais-tu de l'emmener dans un orphelinat ? »**, me demanda Carlisle et il laissa retomber ses bras et mis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je voulais lui dire **« Jamais »**, mais c'était trop direct.

**« Euh… »**, Je fixais le sol, essayant de penser à la façon de lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas fâcher Carlisle. J'avais besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas l'intention d'envoyer Edward à l'orphelinat.

**« Tu avais l'intention de l'emmener à l'orphelinat n'est-ce pas ? » **Carlisle haussa un sourcil. Non.

**« Eh bien…j'espérais un peu que nous…prendrions soin de lui »**, suggérai-je.

**« Bella… »**, Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse m'en parler. **« S'il te plaît, Carlisle. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas…mais je le veux. S'il te plaît »**, priai-je. Supplier est quelque chose que je ne ferais pas habituellement.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau**, « Bella, si nous devions prendre soin de lui, ce serait très dangereux pour nous et lui. Si les Volturi apprennent cela, Edward serait assassiné ou transformé en vampire et nous serions punis. De plus, tu es vampire depuis seulement quelque mois, si tu pers le contrôle, alors… »**

Edward se réveilla et se mit à pleurer au milieu de la sentence de Carlisle. Je commença à le bercer doucement, toutefois, il continua à pleurer. Peut-être avait-il faim.

**« Carlisle, peux-tu le tenir pour que je puisse prendre sa nourriture ? »**

**« Bien sûr »**, je lui donna Edward, puis me mis à chercher dans le sac pour sa nourriture. Je vis une un biberon de lait et le saisit. Je tendis mes bras, signalant à Carlisle de me le redonner. Il me le remit. Je le tins avec mon bras droit et mis la tétine du biberon dans sa bouche. Apparemment, il était affamé. Je lui tenais le biberon comme il buvait et je souris. Je me souvenais de l'accident, un moment très important.

**« J'ai fait la promesse à sa mère que je prendrais soin de lui »**, murmurai-je en regardant Carlisle.

Il avait l'air si confus, puisqu'il avait fait une promesse semblable à ma mère. Il garda le silence, probablement débattant pour savoir si je pouvais prendre soin d'Edward ou non ? Je regardai Edward de nouveau, il venait juste de finir son biberon. Je mis le biberon dans le sac en berçant Edward avec mon bras droit. **« Bella » **Je levai les yeux vers lui.

**« Tu devrais aller chasser et je vais y réfléchir »**, je hochai la tête. Je regardai de nouveau Edward, il me souriait. Je lui souris en retour et lui embrassa doucement le tête. Puis, je le remis lentement à Carlisle. Edward essayait de se tortiller hors des bras de Carlisle. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. **« Bella »**, je levais la tête vers Carlisle. **« Il sera bien »**, m'assura-t-il. Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

**« Merci »**, murmurai-je et je commença à m'éloigner d'eux.

Je ne regardais pas en arrière, je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais besoin de chasser, afin de ne pas blesser Edward. Si je le revois encore, en tout cas, pour être sûr. Je me mis à courir dans la partie profonde de la forêt. J'avais besoin d'être à une distance sécuritaire de la maison. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps. Je m'arrêtai, afin de pouvoir entendre distinctement toute proie à proximité. J'entendis environ quatre cerfs près de la rivière venant du Nord. Je me mis à courir vers eux, laissant mes sens prendre le dessus sur moi. Ma gorge me brûlait de plus en plus quand je m'approchai de l'odeur. Du venin coulait dans ma bouche comme je courais de plus en plus vite. Je bondis vers un cerf, avant même qu'il ne puisse m'entendre courir vers lui. En l'affaire de cinq minute, c'était fini, il y avait encore une brûlure dans ma gorge. Les autres cerfs s'étaient enfuis de l'endroit ou j'étais avant. Les cerfs étaient trop faciles. Je me remis à courir derrière moi et vit trois cerfs courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Je courus près d'un des côtés d'un cerf et le saisit. Je le mordis dans son cou.

Ce ne fût encore une fois pas long jusqu'à qu'il meurt. Je le laissai tomber sur le sol. Ma gorge se refroidit beaucoup. Mais j'en voulais encore. Juste un de plus. Je ne voulais pas rester éloigner d'Edward trop longtemps. Je prends habituellement plus de temps pour chasser, toutefois j'étais pressée. J'inspirai profondément, sentant un cerf derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et le vit. Je courus jusqu'à lui. Je le mordis dans son dos. Le sang n'était pas aussi bon que le sang humain. Cependant, je ne voulais pas agir comme le monstre que j'étais. Terminé. Je lâchai le cadavre et il glissa près de moi. Je pense être assez calme maintenant pour être à proximité d'un humain. Je me demandais combien de temps cela m'avait pris pour chasser, j'avais l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelque minutes. Cela faisait probablement une demi-heure, sans doute. Je leva et essuyai le sang sur ma bouche avec ma manche. Je commençai à courir vers la maison. Je ne courais pas trop vite, j'y suis arrivée en à peine dix minutes.

Cet endroit est absolument magnifique. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été aussi riches pour se permettre quelque chose se rapprochant de cela. Cet endroit me stupéfiait toujours chaque fois que j'y venais. La maison avait deux étages et était recouverte d'une élégante peinture blanche.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Je la referma et vis les murs blancs. Je sentis l'odeur d'Edward, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je pris le couloir sur ma gauche, qui donnait sur le salon. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Je décidai de regarder à l'étage. Je montai les escaliers et regarda dans ma chambre. Carlisle s'y trouvait tenant Edward sur le lit. Je sentis quelque chose de vraiment épouvantable.

**« Salut »**, dis-je en couvrant mon nez.

**« Salut »**, dit-il en me regardant. **« J'ai dû changer sa couche »**, m'expliqua-t-il. Je hochai la tête comprenant. Carlisle avait l'air d'apprécier le fait d'avoir Edward ici, malgré l'odeur. On frappa à la porte.

**« Je vais répondre » **dis-je afin qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais trop attachée à Edward. Je descendis les escaliers et fût à la porte d'entrée en un éclair. J'ouvris la porte, sentant l'humain.

**« Bonjour ? » **Je ne savais pas qui c'était.

**« Salut, est-ce que le docteur Cullen est ici ? »**, me demanda-t-elle poliment

**« Oui, attendez ici s'il vous plaît »**, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

**« Carlisle ! »**.

Il descendit les escaliers avec Edward dans ses bras. Il hocha la tête et me tendis Edward. Je le pris dans mes bras et souris en le regardant. Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Bonjour »**, répondit-il.

**« Nous avons besoin de vous à l'hôpital »**, la femme alla droit au but.

**« Très bien, une minute »**, dit-il. Il vint vers moi. **« Je devrais être de retour ici avant 13 h 00 »**.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me souvins.** « Qu'en est-il d'Edward ? » **chuchotai-je.

**« J'ai encore besoin de temps pour y réfléchir »**. Je hochai de la tête. **« Au revoir »**.

**« Au revoir »**, dis-je et il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour prendre le sien. Il le saisit, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la referma. Je soupirai. Edward me souriait, son sourire était tordu. C'était si mignon, que je lui embrassai le haut de sa petite tête. J'espérais que Carlisle me laisserait prendre soin de lui et que je ne perdrais pas mon contrôle en le faisant.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Selon, vous que va choisir Carlisle ? **

**Bella est-elle capable de s'occuper d'un bébé ?  
**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**À très vite pour le chapitre 4 qui aura pour titre : "Alice" !**

**Je pense que vous aurez compris que le prochain chapitre promet beaucoup de choses ! lol !**

**À bientôt ! bisous !  
**

**helimoen**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu un mini soucis informatique que j'ai finalement réglé ! ouf !  
**

**Après deux semaines, voici donc enfin le chapitre 4 ! **

**Je pense que le titre résume assez bien le sujet sur lequel le chapitre va porter ! :P !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toutes gentilles et positives dans l'ensemble !  
**

**Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et certains me font rire ! ;) !**

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta Audrey ! =D  
**

_**Enjoy !**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta chérie ! Pleins de becs & hugs !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD **(voilà enfin le chapitre, comme tu l'attendais ;-) !)** ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; xalexeex25 ; JENNY1001 ; canard87 ; juliep14 ; evermore04 ; missbizkiss ; fanbella ; Robstenland ; becob85 ; nanouchka ; malicia78 ; hp-drago ; cchope ; didilafana ; Aliiiice ; villamartine ; Manroee ; DavidaCullen ; Rosabella01 ; elo-didie ; **(et mes anonymes sur cette fiction ! ^^)** : fanny ; nana ; trekker21 ; triskelle sparrow.**  
**

**O00O**  
**Coucou aux nouveaux venus qui nous ont fraîchement rejoint ! =)  
**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR :**

** - fanny : **Merci de ton soutien ma chère anonyme ! ;) En ce qui concerne Bella, je pense qu'elle a déjà démontré qu'elle pouvait résister au sang d'Edward ! Le chapitre que tu vas lire, te donnera quelques réponses. Merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**- nana :** Hihi ! ton empressement à connaître le décision de Carlisle me fait sourire ! Le chapitre qui vient va t'éclairer je pense ! ;D ! bizz !

**- trekker21 :** Tu brûles, oui il s'agit d'un chapitre qui se centrera autour d'Alice, mais chut ! je te laisse lire et en juger par toi-même ! à bientôt ! becs !

**- triskelle sparrow :** Merci de ton soutien ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre qui vient ! Au plaisir de te retrouver à nouveau dans les reviews ! ^^ bizz !

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 4**

0o0**  
**

**Alice**

**0**

**0  
**

J'étais assise sur le canapé tout en tenant Edward dans mes bras. Il saisit mon nez avec sa main droite. Il se mit à glousser et je souris. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Carlisle était partis au travail. Carlisle m'avait dit, il y a quelques jours que nous allions partir bientôt pour aller vivre à Forks, Washington. J'aimais cette idée, j'avais entendu dire que c'était la plupart du temps nuageux là-bas. Nous pourrions le faire dans la journée. Aujourd'hui était une des rares journées nuageuses et je pouvais sortir de la maison. Je m'ennuyais, je devrais rester à la maison toute la journée. Je devrais seulement sortir de la maison pour aller chasser.

J'aurai aimé avoir des responsabilités. Prendre soin d'Edward était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Il avait autant besoin de moi, que moi de lui. Je lui embrassai la tête à nouveau. Je tins Edward plus près de moi. Il y a eu un coup à la porte. Je me suis lentement levée du canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle voulait ? Je commençai à marcher vers la porte. J'équilibrai Edward sur mon bras, il lâcha mon nez. Je m'arrêta devant la porte. J'ouvris la porte calmement. Il y avait une petite femme, elle me rappelait un lutin. Elle avait l'air perdue et désespérée.

**«** **Bonjour** **?** **»**, la saluai-je, confuse. Ses yeux étaient dorés et ses vêtements étaient abîmés. C'était comme si elle avait couru à travers la forêt pendant des jours. Elle était de toute évidence un vampire, elle n'avait aucun battement de cœur. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre était le cœur d'Edward battre. Ses battements de cœur avaient un rythme continu, c'est bien.

**«** **Salut** **»**, dit-elle et semblait enthousiaste. Je me demandais pourquoi.

**«** **Puis-je vous aider** **?** **»**, demandai-je.

**«** **Oui** **»**, elle soupira lentement. **«** **Je me demandais où j'étais,** **et je….je ne ****savais**** pas ce qui s'est passé** **»**, expliqua-t-elle. Elle savait que j'étais un vampire tout comme elle. Je me sentis mal pour elle, elle était seule. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, que je la laisse entrer ou non. Que Carlisle aimerait que je la laisse entrer ou pas. Puis, une voiture arriva devant. Carlisle sortit de la voiture et fit un signe au conducteur comme ils repartaient. Carlisle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta à environ un mètre derrière l'inconnue.

**«** **Bonjour** **?** **»**, salua-t-il la femme. Elle se retourna et regarda Carlisle. Il leva sa main pour qu'elle la lui serre.

**«** **Je suis Carlisle** **»**, s'introduit-il.

Elle lui serra la main. **«** **Je suis euh…...Alice** **»**, se présenta-t-elle. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ?

**«** **Bonjour, Alice – Où est ton clan** **?** **»**, lui demanda-t-il poliment.

**«** **Je n'en ai pas** **»**, dit-elle doucement.

**«** **Qu'en est-il de ton créateur** **?** **»**, il lui demanda encore. Elle secoua la tête lentement.

**«** **S'il vous pl****aît, entrez** **»**, Il fit un signe de la main vers la maison.

**«** **Ok** **»**, elle murmura. Je m'écartai du passage afin qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et Carlisle suivit. Il me sourit et referma la porte quand il fût à l'intérieur. Edward se mit à pleurer, oh mon dieu. J'entrai dans la salle de séjour.

**«** **Excusez-moi** **»**, dis-je et je commençai à monter les escaliers. J'allai dans ma chambre où se trouvait le sac que j'avais pris dans la voiture. Je me dirigeai vers lui et regardai pour de la nourriture. Je trouvai une autre bouteille de lait. Je le pris et le mit doucement dans la bouche d'Edward. Il s'arrêta de pleurer dès que je fis cela.

Edward était si mignon. Après avoir passé des heures avec lui, je m'étais habituée à la brûlure dans ma gorge. J'équilibrai Edward sur mon bras droit, l'arrière de sa tête reposait sur mon coude. Je tenais ses jambes avec ma main droite. C'était impoli de ma part de rester ici trop longtemps. Je me retournai et commençai à marcher vers les escaliers. Je les descendis.

Carlisle me vit et sourit. **«** **Bella – j'espère que cela ne te fais rien. Mais, Alice va se joindre à notre ****clan** **»**, déclara-t-il. Je souris et secoua la tête.

**«** **Bien sûr que non** **»**, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air excitée. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis à côté d'Alice. J'avais Edward assis sur mes genoux et je mis le biberon dans ma main droite.

**«** **Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt – Je suis Bella** **»**, dis-je en levant ma main. Elle l'a serra.

**«** **Alice** **»**, dit-elle et elle souri. Puis, elle regarda Edward.

**«** **Qui est-ce** **?** **»** dit-elle, en paraissant surprise.

**«** **Oh, c'est Edward** **»**, je lui présentai et le regarda.

**«** **Est-il le tiens** **?** **»**, me demanda-t-elle, confuse. Je levai les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête.

**«** **Où sont ses parents** **?** **»**, me demanda-t-elle. Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle, cherchant à voir sa réaction face à cette question. Son visage n'avait aucune émotion.

**«** **Il sont morts** **»**, dis-je doucement.

**«** **Oh** **»**, elle murmura.

Je voulais changer de sujet. **«** **Euh…J'ai des vêtements à l'étage que tu peux utiliser** **»**, dis-je.

Elle sourit largement. **« Merci ! Merci ! »**, Dit-elle.

Je me leva du canapé et équilibrai Edward dans mes bras. Il n'avait toujours pas terminé de boire son lait.

**« Suis-moi »**, dis-je et je me mis à marcher en direction des escaliers.

Elle me suivit dans ma chambre. Je lui montra où se trouvaient les vêtements et sortis de la pièce. Je refermais la porte afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Edward avait finit de boire et je j'enlevai le biberon de sa bouche. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Je pensai que je devais lui faire son rot. Alice sortit de la pièce avec une tenue que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas l'air bien ? »**, me demanda-t-elle.

**« Non, c'est juste que n'avais jamais vu cette tenue auparavant»**, je me mis à glousser.

Elle ria avec moi. Un moment plus tard elle me tendit une serviette.

**« C'est pourquoi ? »**, demandai-je et je la lui pris.

**« Tu en as besoin pour lui faire son rot…..….pas vrai ? »**, elle semblait confuse. Comment savait-elle que je devais lui faire son rot ?

**« Oh, euh…...je peux voir des « événements » se passer avant qu'ils ne surviennent »**, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je hochai la tête.

**« Bella ! » **m'appela Carlisle. Je me retournai et descendis les escaliers, Alice me suivis . Il était en bas des marches.

Il soupira et dit **« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de considération, et…...tu peux garder le bébé »**, dit-il.

Un grand sourire traversa mon visage.

**« Merci, Carlisle »**, criai-je pratiquement. Je le serra dans mes bras.

**« Fais attention »**, m'avertit Carlisle et il ria. Je m'écartai lentement.

**« Merci »**, dis-je à nouveau.

**« Je t'en prie »**, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je regardai Edward. Je devais toujours lui faire faire son rot. Alice m'étreignis et me sourit.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je pense que les choses ont l'air de bien aller !**

**Êtes vous satisfait de ce chapitre ?  
**

**Je vous dit à dans deux semaines**

**Laissez une trace de votre passage !**

**_Titre du chapitre 5 :_ "Déménagement"  
**

**becs ! ;) !**

**helimoen  
**

**xXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes accrocs de fictions !**

0o0  
**Je tiens à vous remercier vous mes p'tits fans qui me regonflez le moral un peu bas au vu de mon emploi du temps chargé... lol !**

**Au fait, pour les réponses à vos reviews, j'essaie de faire au mieux mais si je ne réponds pas le jour-même ou le lendemain, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y répondrai !  
**

0o0**  
**

**Je poste tard (enfin tôt le lundi) mais en ce moment, c'est vraiment la folie, entre mes cours et exams à l'université, mon dossier de mobilité que je prépare (pour si je suis prise, partir étudier un semestre au Québec l'année prochaine, mais bon le dossier est très longs et compliqué à faire et il y a peu de places... mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! ;D)**

**Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de blablater sur ma vie, je pense que vous êtes d'avantage intéressés par le chapitre qui suit, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ **

**Après deux semaines, voici donc enfin le chapitre 5 ! Un chapitre qui semble être très attendu, hihi !  
**

**Comme il est de coutume maintenant, je remercie ma chère Bêta Audrey (d'ailleurs si je suis prise en mobilité je pourrai te rendre visite au Québec) ! =D  
**

_**Enjoy !**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta canadienne ! une ribambelle de becs & hugs !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; xalexeex25 ; JENNY1001 ; canard87 ; juliep14 ; evermore04 ; missbizkiss ; fanbella ; Robstenland ; becob85 ; nanouchka ; malicia78 ; hp-drago ; cchope ; didilafana ; Aliiiice ; villamartine ; Manroee ; DavidaCullen ; Rosabella01 ; elo-didie ; Trekker21 ; JessieRobSten ; Casey Jun ; Tanygirl ; emy13 ; miss-cullen1 ; Marine7659 **(et mes anonymes sur cette fiction ! ^^)** : fanny ; nana ; trekker21 ; triskelle sparrow ; Fiona.**  
**

**O00O**  
**Coucou aux nouveaux venus qui nous ont fraîchement rejoint ! =)  
**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR :**

** - fanny : **Coucou ! Cela t'intéresse de plus en plus ? C'est positif je suppose alors pour moi ! ;D J'espère donc que les chapitres à venir t'intéresseront tout autant ! ^^ bisous !

**- Fiona :** Cette fiction, je n'en suis pas l'auteur, je la traduis simplement. Mon autre fiction est une fiction dont je suis l'auteur et qui s'intitule "L'Ange de l'Éternité" c'est un mélange de Twilight et la série Dark Angel ! M'enfin tu trouveras toutes ces infos sur mon profil ! hihi ! à très vite ! becs !

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 5  
**

0o0**  
**

**Déménagement  
**

**0**

**0**

C'était ensoleillé à l'extérieur…fantastique. Je devais rester à la maison toute la journée. Edward était endormis dans mes bras, il avait l'air si paisible. Alice se trouvait dans ma chambre, nous parlions depuis un moment. Il n'y avait rien à faire du tout. Je lui avais dit presque tout sur moi. Elle ne m'en avait pas trop dit sur elle-même. Elle m'avait dit que la plupart de sa vie, elle se demandait se qu'elle allait faire et chassait. Nous étions incroyablement ennuyées.

**«** **Que fais-tu habituellement pendant la journée** **?** **» **me demanda-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules.

**«** **Regarder l'extérieur ** **»**, répondis-je. C'est ce je ferai habituellement. Je sentais les jours défiler, une des raisons pourquoi je haïssais Chicago, c'était toujours ensoleillé. J'arrivais difficilement à aller dehors.

**«** **C'est ennuyant** **»**, gémit-elle. Je ris doucement, imaginant faire cela pour l'éternité.

**«** **Je sais** **»**, je secouai la tête.

**«** **Nous devrions aller quelque part où il fait toujours nuageux** **»**, suggéra-t-elle. J'aimais cette idée. Nous pourrions aller dehors plus souvent et je pourrai emmener Edward au parc ou quelque chose. Je souris à cette idée.

**«** **Ouais, nous devrions** **»**, j'acquiesçai et me souvins de ce que Carlisle m'avait dit il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Nous allions déménager à Washington.

**«** **Quel endroit est toujours nuageux** **?** **»**

**«** **Seattle** **»**, je haussai les épaules.

**«** **Je vais aller demander à Carlisle** **»**, dit-elle et elle sortit de la pièce.

**«** **Alice** **!** **»**, je tentais de la l'avertir, mais elle était déjà en bas des escaliers. Je regardai Edward, il était réveillé. Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Il sourit et lui retournai un sourire. J'adorais quand il souriait. Il commença à regarder tout autour de ma chambre. Il semblait inquiet, sa mère et son père devaient lui manquer. J'avais l'intention de lui parler de ses parents quand il serait plus âgé et qu'il commencerait à poser des questions sur eux. J'aurais espéré en savoir plus sur eux, afin que j'en parle à Edward. Je pouvais dire qu'ils l'aimaient beaucoup.

**«** **YEAHHH** **!** **»**, j'entendis Alice crier. Je ne faisais pas attention à leur conversation. Edward se mit à pleurer. Oh, mon Dieu.

**«** **Chhhhh…** **»**, Dis-je en essayant de le calmer. Je commençai à le bercer d'avant en arrière, lentement. Il commença à se calmer, doucement. Alice rentra dans ma chambre.

**«** **Désolé, est-ce que je l'ai réveillé** **?** **»** demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je secouai la tête. **«** **Non, il était déjà réveillé** **»**, la rassurai-je.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. **«** **Il a dit que nous avions besoin d'aller dans une plus petite ville** **»**, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je souris avec elle. 

**«** **Il a également dit que nous pourrions partir ce soir** **!** **»**, je souris plus largement et regardai Edward de nouveau.

**«** **Ecoute, nous partons ce soir pour notre nouvelle maison** **»**, je murmurai à Edward.

**«** **Nous devrions faire nos bagages sous peu** **»**, dis-je et je regardai Alice.

**«** **J'ai besoin d'acheter des vêtements** **»**, dit-elle. Je hochai la tête.

**«** **Nous irons quand nous serons à Washington. D'ici-là, tu peux emprunter les miens** **»**, lui offrai-je.

**«** **Merci, Bella** **»**, elle soupira, soulagée.

**«** **De rien** **»**, je lui répondis en retour avec un sourire.

**«** **Euh, voudrais-tu que je t'aide à faire tes bagages** **?** **»**, me demanda-t-elle, voulant apparemment m'aider d'une quelconque manière.

**«** **Non, ça va** **»**, soupirai-je. Elle hocha la tête. Edward se mit à sourire et tendis ses bras vers Alice. 

**«** **Voudrais-tu le tenir** **?** **»**

**«** **OK** **»**, elle semblait incertaine. J'ai doucement commencé à lui donner Edward. Elle souriait à Edward.

**«** **Fais attention** **»**, dis-je, inquiète, quand elle l'eût dans ses bras. Elle le tenait près d'elle. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble, comme frère et sœur.

**«** **Il est tellement adorable** **»**, dit-elle. Puis, quelque chose qui sentais épouvantable arriva dans l'air. J'arrêtai de respirer et couvris mon nez. **«** **J'ai parlé trop tôt** **»**, dit-elle et elle tînt Edward loin d'elle.

**«** **Je vais le changer** **»**, offris-je et je tendis mes bras. Elle acquiesça et me le rendis. Je l'étendis sur mon lit et reposai sa tête sur mon oreiller. Alice se mit à fixer son regard dans le vide. A quoi pensais-t-elle ? Ses yeux s'élargirent .

**«** **Bella, fais attention** **»**, m'averti-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui va blesser Edward ? Qu'avait-elle vu ?

**«** **Quoi** **?** **»**, demandai-je et j'inclinai un peu ma tête.

**«** **Fais juste attention** **»**, dit-elle d'une petite voix et elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains. Je hochai de la tête lentement et reportai mon attention sur Edward. Je commençai à retirer sa couche et la jeta à la poubelle. Je retournai ma tête vers Edward. Puis, d'un coup, Edward fit pipi sur moi. **_(NDB: Un classique / ND'héli: Même en bébé qui se soulage sur Bella moi je le trouve craquant notre petit Edward ! =D) _**J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Je fermai les yeux. Alice éclata de rire.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait dit de faire attention.

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de ne pas les tuer tout les deux. **«** **Peux-tu me donner un mouchoir** **?** **»** demandai-je, en gardant mes yeux clos. Le liquide coulait lentement sur mon visage. Fantastique. Alice me donna le mouchoir et je m'essuyai le visage. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward sourire. Puis, il se mit à glousser. Je regardai Alice, plissai les yeux et secoua la tête.

**«** **Je t'avais prévenue** **»**, elle haussa les épaules. J'essayais d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire, même si je savais que ne le pouvais pas. Je secouai la tête tout en continuant à le changer, espérant qu'il me ferait pas pipi dessus à nouveau. 

**«** **Comment sais-tu comment le changer** **?** **» **me demanda Alice. Je la regardai. Je me souvenais comment, j'étais attristée par le souvenir.

**«** **Euh, ma mère m'avait appris. Elle utilisait mon cousin bébé comme démonstration** **»**, je ris au souvenir. Mon cousin était si mignon, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu depuis ce jour. Ma famille me manquait.

**«** **Depuis combien de temps est-tu….comme ça** **?** **»** demanda Alice. Je pris Edward et commençai à le tenir dans mes bras. Alice voulait dire combien de temps j'avais été un vampire.

**«** **Trois mois** **»**, je soupirai et me mis à bercer Edward. **«** **Qu'en est-il de toi** **?** **»**

**«** **Je ne suis pas sûr – environ un an** **»**, répondit-elle. Wow, elle était seule depuis un an ? Je me sentais si mal pour elle – Elle ne sait même pas quelque chose de sa vie d'humaine ! Je hochai la tête et regardai Edward. Il semblait paisible. Nous étions assis en silence depuis un moment, juste à réfléchir. Nous devions partir bientôt, donc je devais faire mes bagages. Bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses à emballer.

**«** **Quand partons-nous** **?** **»** demandai-je.

**«** **Au coucher du soleil** **»**, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je hochai la tête. Le coucher du soleil était dans environ une heure. Et si nous manquons de lait pour Edward ? Ou de couches ? Nous devrions acheter des fournitures, des provisions au marché avant que nous partions. Et si il boit du lait maternel ? Oh, mon Dieu. Peut-être, il en a davantage à sa maison. Mais, je ne sais pas où il habite. Peut-être…la photo de lui avec ses parents contient son adresse ? Le sac se trouvait sur mon lit, donc j'équilibrai Edward sur mon bras gauche et me mis à fouiller dans le sac. **«** **Que cherche-tu** **?** **»** demanda Alice.

**«** **Une photo d'Edward avec ses parents** **»**, répondis-je et je sortis la photo du sac. Je jetai un œil à la maison derrière eux. Je reconnu l'adresse, c'était la maison où j'étais passé à côté hier quand je marchais près de l'autoroute. Ce n'était pas loin d'ici. Nous pouvions nous y arrêter sur le chemin pour Washington.

**«** **Je peux la voir** **?** **»**, demanda Alice. Je hochai la tête et lui tendit la photo. J'équilibrai Edward dans mes deux bras à nouveau. Il se mit à me tirer les cheveux de nouveau. Alice avait de la chance d'avoir des cheveux courts. J'embrassai sa tête, espérant qu'il arrêterait de tirer sur mes mèches de cheveux. Alice mit la photo sur le ventre d'Edward. Il lâcha mes cheveux et saisit la photo. Il l'a regarda et de la confusion traversa son visage. Je lui souris, essayant de ne pas le faire pleurer. Cela n'aida pas. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je le serrai contre moi, en essayant de faire attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Je commençai à lui frotter le dos.

**«** **Bella, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ?** **»**, demanda Carlisle comme il entrait dans la chambre. Je levai les yeux vers lui et fronçai les sourcils.

**«** **Ses parents lui manquent** **»**, lui répondis-je doucement et je retournai mon attention sur Edward. Carlisle se dirigea vers moi.

**«** **Je devrais le tenir pendant que tu fais tes valises** **»**, suggéra-t-il. J'acquiesçai, il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache trop à Edward. J'embrassai la tête d'Edward.

**«** **Je reviens** **»**, murmurai-je et je remis Edward à Carlisle, avec précaution. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras, Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux. Je lui fis un sourire faux comme Carlisle sortait de la chambre. Je soupirai. **«** **Je vais commencer à empaqueter** **»**, dis-je et je me levai du lit. Je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et commençai à faire mes bagages.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Je pense que pour ce dimanche c'est bon !**

**Comme d'habitude, je serais heureuse de lire vos impressions, **

**alors à votre tour maintenant, prenez votre plume (enfin votre clavier ! =D) et écrivez-moi vos ressentis sur ce chapitre ! =)  
**

**_ - Titre du prochain chapitre :_ "La maison d'Edward" **

**Sur ce, je vais au dodo moi !**

**à dimanche prochain pour mon autre fiction !**

**becs !**

**héli.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord : Bon dimanche à tous !  
**

0o0  
**Les premiers flocons de neige sont tombés ! Yiiihhhhaaa ! lol ! Ce sont mes chiens qui sont content ! hihi ! ^^  
Comme d'habitude, vos reviews m'ont apportées joie et sourires ! Bref que du bonheur alors un grand merci !  
**

0o0**  
**

**Je suis encore en période d'exams mais elle devrait très bientôt se terminer, le reste des exams de mon premier semestre se dérouleront autour du 15 au 20 janvier. **

**Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir même si les vacances de Noël ne sont pas encore là, que je compte ne pas poster de chapitre pendant les vacances universitaires de Noël (du 20 décembre au 22 janvier !) je sais c'est long, mais les vacances universitaires ne sont pas les mêmes que les vacances scolaires ! **

**Alors, je tiens à m'expliquer pour cette pause que je compte faire : En fait avec les cours, les exams, je n'ai pas pu écrire de nouveaux chapitres et donc je grignotais sur l'avance que j'avais, bref, j'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs chapitres de ma fiction et d'en traduire plusieurs pour ma traduction pendant les vacances qui arrivent, de sorte que je puisse retrouver un peu d'avance et avoir quelques chapitres en réserve ! **

**Ne m'en voulez pas... J'essaie de vous prévenir un peu à l'avance !**

0o0**  
**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, qui est un peu court, mais bon je n'y peux rien, je ne fais que traduire ! =D  
**

**Après deux semaines, voici donc enfin le chapitre 6 !  
**

**J'envoie par colis express un immense merci à ma chère Bêta canadienne Audrey qui fait un travail remarquable ! =D  
**

_**Enjoy !**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta canadienne ! As-tu reçu mon colis express de spécial Thank's ? lol !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; xalexeex25 ; JENNY1001 ; canard87 ; juliep14 ; evermore04 ; missbizkiss ; fanbella ; Robstenland ; becob85 ; nanouchka ; malicia78 ; hp-drago ; cchope ; didilafana ; Aliiiice ; villamartine ; Manroee ; DavidaCullen ; Rosabella01 ; elo-didie ; Trekker21 ; JessieRobSten ; Casey Jun ; Tanygirl ; emy13 ; miss-cullen1 ; Marine7659 **; **maxine92 ; lovers87 ; lilypitchoune ; Elmopowa ; calimero59 ; xMariiiie ; malintwilight ; belma ; Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M ; Esmeazade ; vavounette ; **(et mes anonymes sur cette fiction ! ^^)** : fanny ; nana ; trekker21 ; triskelle sparrow ; Fiona.**  
**

**O00O**  
**Coucou aux nouveaux venus qui nous ont fraîchement rejoint ! =)  
**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR :**

**- Fiona :** Un big merci pour ton commentaire qui me donne le sourire. Pour le lien de mon autre fiction c'est ./s/6316843/1/LAnge_de_lEternite (rajoute http:/www devant) mais sinon, tu trouvera tout sur mon profil ! Si tu me transmet ton adresse mail je peux m'arranger pour essayer de te prévenir, mais en général, mon rythme de poste ne change pas : un dimanche je poste un chapitre de cette fiction et le dimanche d'après je poste un chapitre de mon autre fiction. (Donc, de toute façon, poste tous les dimanches !) Voilà ! bizz !

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 6  
**

0o0**  
**

**La maison d'Edward**

**0**

**0**

Je fermai ma valise et soupirai. J'avais fini de faire mes bagages, finalement. Cela ne m'avait pas pris longtemps pour terminer, je n'aimais pas faire mes bagages. Alice entra dans la chambre, tenant Edward dans ses bras. Edward était en train de tendre la main pour attraper ses cheveux. Il était si mignon, il semblait si déterminé à lui tirer les cheveux. Je gloussai et m'assis sur mon lit. Alice avait l'air si contrariée . Elle s'assit à côté de moi et mis la main d'Edward sur ses genoux.

**«****Ça fait une demi-heure qu'il essaie d'attraper mes cheveux****»**, se plaignit-elle, comme Edward tendait de nouveau la main pour attraper ses cheveux. Ses petits doigts étaient à seulement quelques centimètres d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle repoussa sa main et grogna.

**«****Pourquoi ne le laisse tu pas**** ?****» **demandai-je. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Edward lui saisit une mèche de ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre. Elle repoussa sa main, plus contrariée qu'avant et roula les yeux.

**«****Je veux pas qu'il me décoiffe****»**, gémi-t-elle. Je ris et je secoua la tête. Pauvre gamin. Edward fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Je voulais qu'il se sente mieux. Donc, je lui souris et lui embrassai la tête. Il me souris en retour et ricana.

**«****Bella**** ! Alice ****! Il est temps de partir ****!****»**, nous appela Carlisle depuis la salle de séjour. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, c'était magnifique dehors. Alice descendit du lit et sortit de la chambre. Je pris mes valises et la suivie dans le salon. Carlisle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, la retenant ouverte pour Alice et moi.

**«** **Je m'en occupe****»**, dit-il et il me prit mes valises.

**«****Merci****»**, dis-je. Il hocha la tête et quitta la maison. Alice se trouvait dans la voiture avec Edward sur ses genoux. Il me rappela quelque chose que je devais faire.

**«** **Carlisle**… **»**, appelai-je. J'avais peur qu'il puisse penser que j'étais folle en lui demandant de s'arrêter à la maison d'Edward. Il passa près de moi en allant à la voiture et commença à mettre les valises à l'intérieur.

**«****Oui, Bella ****?****»**, demanda-t-il après avoir fini. Oh, mon Dieu.

**«****Puis-je aller quelque part, avant que nous allions à Forks**** ?****»**, demandai-je en regardant le sol.

**«****Oui…où est-ce que tu dois aller**** ?****»**, demanda-t-il. Je continuais de fixer le sol, en pensant à la façon de lui dire sans qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle. Je me mordis la lèvre et levai les yeux.

**«****Euh…Je dois aller chercher plus de fournitures pour Edward. Donc, j'ai besoin d'aller à la maison d'Edward…...****»**, répondis-je et je fermai les yeux. Il y eut un moment de silence, j'ouvris les yeux. Il avait un regard confus sur son visage, comme s'il était en train de se demander quelque chose. Probablement, si oui ou non il allait accepter. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**«****Tu veux rentrer par effraction dans la maison ****des parents décédés ** **d'Edward**** ?****»**, répéta-t-il. Je décidai de ne pas répondre, j'acquiesçai. Il secoua lentement la tête et soupira.

**«** **Tu peux****»**, dit-il et il se mit à marcher vers le siège conducteur. Je souris, largement. J'étais reconnaissante du fait qu'il m'avait donnée la permission d'y aller. J'entrai dans la voiture comme venait de la faire Carlisle.

**«** **Où est sa maison**** ?****»**, demanda-t-il et il démarra la voiture.

**«****Euh…à environ deux kilomètres d'ici. C'est près de l'autoroute****»**, répondis-je, espérant qu'il saurait où c'était. Il hocha la tête et commença à conduire. Après quelques secondes, Edward se mit à pleurer. Je le regardai et fronçai les sourcils. Je voulais le consoler, mais je pense qu'il aurait été impoli de le prendre à Alice. Alice le serra et doucement, se mit à lui frotter le dos. Il se calma et se saisit des cheveux d'Alice.

Je ris et couvris immédiatement ma bouche avec mes mains. Alice émit un gémissement et repoussa sa main. Il regarda son visage, il semblait si curieux. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage, il était si mignon. Puis, il saisit le nez d'Alice. J'essayais avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas rire, cependant, malgré tous mes efforts, je ris. Il semblait aimer se saisir de tout. Carlisle ria, doucement . Alice me regarda et secoua la tête. Edward se mit à rire.

**«****Il ne va pas s'arrêter****»**, se plaignit Alice et elle repoussa sa main. Il fronça les sourcils comme Alice le mis sur ses genoux. Il semblait qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de lui tirer les cheveux. Il bailla et ferma les yeux lentement. Il devait être très fatigué à force d'essayer de tirer les cheveux d'Alice. Il était à l'abri du froid sur les genoux d'Alice. Il avait l'air si paisible, il était sans aucun doute le bébé le plus mignon qui soit. Je regardai à travers la fenêtre comme Carlisle conduisait. Cela nous pris peu de temps pour arriver à la maison d'Edward. Je me souvenais qu'elle était presque aussi belle que la demeure de Carlisle .

Carlisle s'arrêta devant la maison. Le voisinage était silencieux et il n'y avait vraiment aucune voiture autour. Principalement en raison de l'épidémie qui sévissait dans le coin. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette pensée.

**«** **Ok, je te donne quinze minutes****»**, m'avertit Carlisle. Je hochai la tête, saisit un sac et sortit de la voiture. Je m'arrêtai un moment, j'avais peur. Je secouai la tête et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvris. La porte était ouverte. Pourquoi la laisseraient-ils ouverte ? Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de ça maintenant, je devais rentrer et ressortir. Je pris une profonde respiration pour sentir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur…

Personne.

J'entrai et referma la porte. Devant moi, se trouvait un escalier et sur ma gauche, la cuisine. Je devais me procurer de la nourriture pour Edward, donc, j'allai directement à la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvris. Il y avait des bouteilles de lait en bas et le reste était rempli avec d'autres boissons. Je pris des bouteilles de lait et les mis dans le sac. Je me sentis comme une voleuse, toutefois je savais qu'Edward aurait besoin de beaucoup de nourriture. Ce serait un long voyage jusqu'à Forks. Je pris toutes les bouteilles et les mit dans le sac.

Je refermai la porte et me retournai. Il y avait des photos sur le mur, des photos des parents d'Edward, Edward et un certificat de naissance. Je m'approchai du mur, observant le certificat.

En caractères gras, il était écrit _**«**_ _**Nom : **__**Edward Anthony Masen. **__**Né le **__**: 21 juin, 6h21 (A.M)**__**»**_.

J'étais stupéfaite par sa date de naissance. C'était le jour où Carlisle m'avait transformée. Je grimaçai au souvenir de la douleur. La douleur ressentie était comme si l'on prenait feu à l'intérieur. Certainement quelque chose dont je ne choisirai pas de me souvenir.

Cela semblait une bonne chose pour Edward de savoir quand et où il était né, donc, je décidai de prendre le certificat avec moi. Je le décrochai du mur et le mit dans le sac. Je soupirai profondément, et quitta la maison. J'entrai dans la voiture et ferma la porte.

**«****Tu as tout**** ?****»**, me demanda Carlisle. Je pensais à tout ce dont j'avais besoin et acquiesçai.

**«** **Ok****»**, dit-il et il commença à conduire en direction de Forks. Ça allait être un très long voyage.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bon, encore un chapitre (un peu court je sais ^^) de publié ! **

**On approche petit à petit de l'élément déclencheur qui amènera quelques péripéties dans l'histoire ! hihi ;)**

**_- Titre du prochain chapitre :_ "Forks" **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction personnelle et sinon, à dans deux semaines pour les lecteurs exclusifs de cette fiction (traduction !)**

**D'ici-là, j'attends vos reviews ! hihi ! D'ailleurs, on est bientôt à 100 reviews ! wow ! je suis super contente ! =D  
**

**Gros becs !**

**héli.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello la compagnie ! ;-)**

**Je vous envoie une montagne de merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! ça me touche beaucoup toutes ces attentions de votre part ! ^^ !  
**

0o0  
**Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 7 que j'aurais dû poster dimanche dernier, mais comme j'avais ma dernière semaine de cours, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, donc moins de temps pour poster et répondre aux reviews !**

**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs...Hum c'est moi où ces temps-ci je ne fais que m'excuser pour tout mon retard...pardon alors... o_O oula je recommence... mdr !  
**

**Cet aprem, j'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes-le moi ! **

**Pour ceux qui lisent également mon autre fiction "L'Ange de l'Eternité", je posterai le chapitre que je devais poster aujourd'hui demain du coup !  
**

0o0**  
**

**J'ai passé mes partiels (exams de milieu de semestre) mais il me reste encore à passer les plus important : mes exams finaux (de premier semestre de cette année) qui se dérouleront autour du 8 au 20 janvier. **

**Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que je compte ne pas poster de chapitre pendant les vacances universitaires de Noël (du 20 décembre au 31 janvier !) je sais c'est long, mais les vacances universitaires ne sont pas les mêmes que les vacances scolaires ! **

**Je l'ai déjà dit au chapitre précédent mais je le redis :  
**

**Je tiens à m'expliquer pour cette pause que je compte faire : En fait avec les cours, les exams, je n'ai pas pu écrire de nouveaux chapitres et donc je grignotais sur l'avance que j'avais, bref, j'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs chapitres de ma fiction et d'en traduire plusieurs pour ma traduction pendant les vacances qui arrivent, de sorte que je puisse retrouver un peu d'avance et avoir quelques chapitres en réserve ! **

**Ne m'en voulez pas... De plus, je vous ai déjà prévenu au chapitre précédent !**

0o0**  
**

**Trève de bavardage :  
**

**Je vous présente enfin le chapitre 7 !  
**

**On remercie également ma génialissime bêta Twilight-BellaC qui me corrige et me conseille !  
**

_**Enjoy !**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Twilight-BellaC **(ma Bêta qui me manque ces temps-ci gros becs à toi !)** ; BellandEdward4Evr** (l'auteur originel de cette fiction =D) **; Aliiice ; lena-mc carty cullen ; Emyclash ; Bellaandedwardamour ; bichou85 ; paige678 ; doudounord ; BellaSwan12 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; 3ailes01 ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; tifolitoi ; xenarielle93 ; cassielunik ; christou57 ; TingaBella ; Idrill ; Ladyvenusa ; diabolo78 ; nini85 ; feliciaD ; ambre707 ; MaCha1983 ; Marion26 ; lia3011 ; celine-mallen ; Clemeria ; veronika crepuscule ; Marilyne Theberge ; Little Miss Marie ; Savigny ; xalexeex25 ; JENNY1001 ; canard87 ; juliep14 ; evermore04 ; missbizkiss ; fanbella ; Robstenland ; becob85 ; nanouchka ; malicia78 ; hp-drago ; cchope ; didilafana ; Aliiiice ; villamartine ; Manroee ; DavidaCullen ; Rosabella01 ; elo-didie ; Trekker21 ; JessieRobSten ; Casey Jun ; Tanygirl ; emy13 ; miss-cullen1 ; Marine7659 **; **maxine92 ; lovers87 ; lilypitchoune ; Elmopowa ; calimero59 ; xMariiiie ; malintwilight ; belma ; Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M ; Esmeazade ; vavounette ; Eternity35 ; emrokeuz ; chat-de-nuit ; page on memories ; pyreneprincesse ; Ophemalaunny ; KRT06 ; leausy **(et mes anonymes sur cette fiction ! ^^)** : fanny ; nana ; trekker21 ; triskelle sparrow ; Fiona.**  
**

**O00O**  
**Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus qui nous ont fraîchement rejoint ! =)  
**

(Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, veuillez me pardonner... ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a vraiment un oubli !)

* * *

**RAR :**

**Pas de reviews de mes sans-comptes pour cette fois-ci...je suis triste... sniff...sniff... ;P lol ! (à moins que j'ai fais une boulette... =D)  
**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 7  
**

0o0**  
**

**Forks  
**

**0**

**0**

Le voyage jusqu'à Forks n'avait pas pris longtemps. Cela prenait environ un jour et demi de route. Je me disais que ça allait être dur pour moi d'être avec Edward pendant deux jours d'affiler. J'avais tord, il était endormis pendant la plupart du voyage. Cela a rendu les choses plus faciles. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Carlisle nous avait informé Alice et moi que nous devrions au lycée de Forks, quand nous arriverions, quand nous pensions être préparée à être autour d'un large groupe d'humain. Deux jours que j'y pensais et je n'avais toujours pas pris de décisions. Si Alice décidait d'y aller, alors je devrais rester à la maison (ainsi Edward ne serait pas seul pendant la journée). Je pourrai probablement y aller si Alice n'y allait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai dit à Carlisle que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il avait accepté, apparemment, il ne voulait pas que je prenne de décisions hâtives.

Notre maison était magnifique et grande. Il y avait déjà des meubles quand nous étions arrivé là. Il n'y avait pas de lit d'enfant pour Edward, donc je le laissais dormir sur mon lit. Je n'avais jamais remarquée qu'il fût un gros dormeur.

Carlisle voulait commencer à travailler à l'hôpital quand nous déciderions à commencer l'école. Étonnement, personne à Forks n'était au courant de notre présence. Toutefois, nous vivions en dehors de la ville. Notre maison était entourée par des arbres. Pas un rayon de soleil ne pouvait traverser les arbres. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un quelconque rayon de soleil dans cette ville. Il avait plu plus de quatre-vingt dix pour-cent du temps depuis que nous étions arrivé. Forks était constamment recouverte par les nuages. Le parfait habitat pour des vampires.

Nous pouvions sortir presque à chaque fois que nous le voulions sans craindre pour les rayons de soleil. Alice et moi étions partis plusieurs fois pour explorer la ville. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, cependant c'était plaisant d'être à l'extérieur. Nous avions pris Edward à trois reprises avec nous, il semblait fasciné par la petite ville. Il n'y avait pas de super marché dans la ville, il y en avait un à Port Angeles. Alice insistait sur le fait que nous avions besoin d'y aller, elle avait raison. Nous devions nous procurer des vêtements pour elle et Edward. Nous avions décidé de ne pas prendre Edward avec nous, il aurait probablement saisit tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Connaissant Alice, nous avions acheté presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans le magasin. Son dressing et le mien étaient remplis. Carlisle était complètement choqué quand nous étions rentré par la porte avec une tonne de vêtements. Il avait dit que l'on n'avait plus besoin d'aller faire du shopping pour le reste de l'éternité. J'espérais qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de shopping. Après presque cinq heures de shopping et de déballage, nous en avions fini. J'avais dit à Alice que je n'irai plus jamais faire du shopping à nouveau, elle avait simplement ri et était partis chasser, Carlisle l'avait accompagnée. J'avais besoin d'aller chasser bientôt, je restai à la maison afin qu'Edward ne soit pas seul.

J'arrêtai de respirer, je ne pouvais pas respirer l'odeur d'Edward. J'étais assis sur mon lit, espérant qu'Alice et Carlisle reviendrait bientôt. Je devais aller chasser très bientôt. Edward tirait les draps du lit, essayant de les enlever. Je ris, doucement et lui prit. Il lâcha les draps et saisit ma main à la place. Je le soulevai et le mis sur mes genoux. Cela commençait à être inconfortable sans respirer quoique ce soit. J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Edward attrapa mes cheveux et se mit à les tirer. Il ne pouvait pas passer un jour sans tirer quelque chose. Cela ne me faisait rien qu'il me tire les cheveux.

Je me levai du lit et descendis les escaliers et allai dans le salon. Edward allait bientôt avoir faim, je voulais être près de la cuisine. À quelques secondes près, Edward se mit à pleurer. J'entrai dans la cuisine et pris un biberon de lait pour lui. Il commença à boire comme je l'équilibrai avec mes deux bras. Je retournai dans le salon. En cinq minutes, Edward avait terminé de boire. Je mis le biberon sur la table et Edward rota. Je le regardai, surprise. Edward se mit à rire. Je souris et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il bailla et ferma les yeux. Je ris, silencieusement. Il avait de grosses sautes d'humeur.

Après quelque instants, je respirai – enfin – Cela devenait trop inconfortable sans respirer. Je souhaitai ne pas l'avoir fait. L'odeur d'Edward était plus forte qu'auparavant.

Ma gorge commença à me brûler et du venin coulait dans ma bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de penser à quelque chose, autre que son odeur. Je ne pouvais pas blesser Edward. Je me levai du canapé. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici. Je devais chasser. Je grognai et regardai Edward qui dormait. Son odeur, et son cœur qui bat… c'était trop. Mes mains se serraient en deux poings et je grognai de nouveau.

**« Bella, stop ! »** m'appela Carlisle et il couru jusqu'à moi. Je le regardai, étonnée qu'il soit de retour si tôt. 

**« Va chasser »**, dit-il. Je hochai la tête et commença à me diriger vers la porte de derrière. Carlisle me suivit.

**« Qu'en est-il d'Edward ? »** demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

**« Je reste ici »** répondit-il et il s'arrêta de marcher.

J'acquiesçai et me mis à courir dans la forêt. Je ne sentais aucun animal proche, alors je continuais à courir, sans penser où j'allais.

**« Bella »** m'appela Alice. Je m'arrêtai de courir et la regardai. Il y avait du sang sur sa robe. 

**« Est-ce qu'Edward va bien ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je mettais Edward en danger.

Elle marcha jusqu'à moi et me serra dans ses bras. 

**« Tout va bien. Tu ne lui a pas fait de mal »** me dit-elle et elle se détacha

**« J'ai failli le tuer… »** dis-je à Alice tout en secouant la tête, ayant honte de moi-même.

**« Tu as failli, tu ne l'as pas tué »** elle essaya de ma réconforté. Je haussai les épaules. 

**« Allons-y »** m'ordonna-t-elle et elle commença à courir vers un cerf. Je soupirai et me mis à courir.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Pauvre Bella qui se fustige... **

**Heureusement que Carlisle est arrivé au bon moment, bien que j'aime à penser que Bella aurait su se maîtriser à tant et ne pas faire de mal à Edward !**

**Ce chapitre sert à montrer combien Bella malgré son contrôle envers Edward est tout de même une très jeune vampire !**

**Mais son attachement envers Edward est en fin de compte le plus important !  
**

**0o0**

**Alors, cher Père Noël, j'ai été bien sage, et cette année je voudrais… des reviews par milliers ! hihi ! =D **

**Donc, si vous pensez vous aussi que j'ai été bien sage et que je mérite mon cadeau de Noël, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, le petit lien bleu en bas du chapitre vous guidera ! :P ! ^^ !**

**_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ "Indisctinct" **(dans le sens flou)

**On se rapproche d'un évènement majeur ! Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Voilà ! Donc on se dit à après mes vacances universitaires !**

**0o0**  
**Pleins de becs !**

**Bonne Vacances, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année d'avance ! **

**Profitez bien de la neige si vous en avez !**

**héli.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : NOTE IMPORTANTE !

**0O0O0O0**

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

**O0O0O  
**

JE VAIS FAIRE UNE CHOSE QUE JE DÉTESTE ENTENDRE LORSQUE JE SUIS LECTRICE D'UNE FICTION MAIS C'EST MALHEUREUSEMENT NÉCESSAIRE...

J'AVAIS PRIS UNE PAUSE PENDANT LES VACANCES DE NOËL ET LE MOIS DE JANVIER, CAR JE VOUS AVAIS EXPLIQUÉ QUE MES EXAMENS FINAUX DE SEMESTRE SE SITUAIENT MI-JANVIER... J'AI DONC RÉVISÉ, RÉVISÉ ET RÉVISÉ... JUSQU'À L'OVERDOSE ! LOL ! J'AI FINALEMENT EU PEU DE TEMPS POUR ÉCRIRE DES NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES DE **« L'ANGE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ »** OU TRADUIRE POUR CE QUI EST DE **« MON BÉBÉ EDWARD »**, EN FAIT JE N'AVAIS QUE LA SEMAINE APRÈS LES EXAMENS...

CEPENDANT AVANT LA REPRISE DE MON 2ÈME SEMESTRE, J'AI REÇU LES RÉSULTATS DE SÉLECTION POUR MA CANDIDATURE EN MOBILITÉ POUR ALLER ÉTUDIER 1 SEMESTRE AU QUÉBEC L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE... IL SE TROUVE QUE POUR L'INSTANT J'AI ÉTÉ SÉLECTIONNÉ PAR MON UNIVERSITÉ POUR PARTIR. OR, J'AI ÉGALEMENT REÇU MES RÉSULTATS DE 1ER SEMESTRE ET MALHEUREUSEMENT, J'AVAIS BIEN COMMENCÉ LE SEMESTRE MAIS JE ME SUIS PLANTÉE AUX EXAMENS FINAUX... VOUS ME DIREZ « ÇA ARRIVE ! »... SEULEMENT J'AI COMME QUI DIRAIT UN ULTIMATUM : SI JE NE REMONTE PAS SÉRIEUSEMENT MES NOTES AU 2ÈME SEMESTRE AFIN DE VALIDER CORRECTEMENT MON ANNÉE, JE NE POURRAI PAS PARTIR AU QUÉBEC POUR ÉTUDIER...

ET COMME AU 2ÈME SEMESTRE J'AI DES MATIÈRES QUI SONT PLUS DURES, JE ME VOIS DANS LE REGRET DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE JE NE PEUX REPRENDRE MON RYTHME DE POST HABITUEL... =(

IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE BOSSE ÉNORMÉMENT SUR MES COURS, CAR JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ MAIS MES ÉTUDES PASSENT AVANT TOUT !

JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE JE COMPTE DONC POSTER QUAND J'AURAIS DU TEMPS ET UN CHAPITRE SOUS LA MAIN... PAR CONTRE JE POSTERAI TOUJOURS LE DIMANCHE SI CELA ARRIVE, DONC JE VOUS CONSEIL POUR QUE CELA SOIT PLUS PRATIQUE POUR VOUS, DE METTRE MES FICTIONS ALERTE, COMME ÇA DÈS L'INSTANT OÙ JE POSTERAI UN CHAPITRE VOUS LE SAUREZ ! ;-)

JE M'EXCUSE ENCORE, MAIS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ QUE MES PRIORITÉS SONT TOUT AUTRE POUR L'INSTANT... ET PARDON D'AVOIR RACONTÉ UN PEU MA VIE, MAIS JE PENSE QUE JE VOUS DOIS BIEN DES EXPLICATIONS QUANT À MON RETARD DE PUBLICATION !

J'AI PAS MAL DE REVIEWS EN RETARD AUXQUELLES JE DOIS RÉPONDRE, JE LE FERAI DÈS QUE POSSIBLE ! PROMIS !

SINON, J'AI UN CHAPITRE SOUS LA MAIN DE TRADUIS POUR **« MON BÉBÉ EDWARD »** DONC JE LE POSTERAI DÈS QUE JE LE PEUX ! POUR **« L'ANGE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ »** J'AI ÉCRIS UN LONG CHAPITRE MAIS JE DOIS ENCORE LE TAPER À L'ORDINATEUR ET L'ENVOYER À MA BÊTA !

SINON, JE VAIS FAIRE MON POSSIBLE POUR CONTINUER À VOUS METTRE DES REVIEWS SUR VOS FICTIONS COMME J'ESSAIE DE LE FAIRE AU MAXIMUM !

VOILÀ ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS TROP ME JETER DES TOMATES... =S

JE VOUS DIS À TRÈS BIENTÔT JE L'ESPÈRE !

PLEINS DE BECS À TOUTES ET À TOUS ! VOUS ME MANQUEZ !

**P.S : **NE LAISSEZ PAS DE REVIEWS SUR CE POST CAR JE COMPTE LE REMPLACER DÈS QUE POSSIBLE PAR LE CHAPITRE À VENIR !

SI VOUS DÉSIREZ ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS OU AUTRE, VOUS POUVEZ M'ÉCRIRE EN M'ENVOYANT UN MP ! ÇA ME FERA TRÈS PLAISIR ! HIHI !

JE METTRAI UN PETIT MOT SUR MON PROFIL POUR RÉSUMER DE MESSAGE !

À TANTÔT !

**HELIMOEN**. (**HÉLI** POUR CERTAINS !)


End file.
